Surprise
by ApplesAndRoses
Summary: Lit. OneShot. AU. Just a little Valentine's Day Treat.


Okay here's a little something for Valentine's Day. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

Surprise

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe he didn't call or even acknowledge at all what today was. She thought that when she woke up she would have a message from him on her answering machine. But no, there was nothing. Not when she woke up. Not after she had breakfast. Not even after she finished rereading a favorite book.

Not only was today Valentine's Day, but it was their one year anniversary. Exactly one year ago, they went out on their first date since seeing each other again. She knew he wasn't this incredibly romantic person by nature, but she thought he would have at least said 'Happy Anniversary' or 'Happy Valentine's Day'. She didn't expect him to just ignore the fact of what today was.

She didn't want to wait by the phone for him. But she didn't want to call him either. Maybe he would call after work. He got off in an hour. Yeah, that had to be it. He would call in an hour.

An hour went by and so did two hours. It was almost dark out and she had completely given up hope that he was going to surprise her with anything. She was so sure that he was going to ask her to move in with him today. He'd made hints that he wanted her to. At least she thought he had. One night when she was over she saw that there was drawers that were empty instead of overflowing with unfolded clothes. When she asked he had told her he just gave some things away, but she was certain that those drawers were meant for her. And then in the bathroom, there was cabinet space. There was never space there. Ever. And all of a sudden there was. She couldn't believe how carried away she had gotten. He probably didn't want her to move in with him. He probably wasn't even ready yet.

Just then the phone rang and Rory couldn't deny that she practically ran to the phone.

"Jess?"

"No honey. It's me" Her mom. Not Jess.

"Oh. Hey mom"

"You okay sweets? You sound sad"

"Yeah. I'm fine mom"

"Okay. Just thought I'd call before Luke and I went out to dinner. I actually thought I was going to get your machine. Though you'd be out with Jess" Yeah, her too.

"No mom. Just home tonight."

"You're not going out with Jess tonight?"

"Nope. Guess not"

"He didn't mention that you guys were doing anything?"

"No. But I guess I shouldn't have expected anything. I mean how could I think he had changed at all in these years." She knew she was getting mad, but she didn't care. She had a right to get mad.

"Aw babe. I'm sure he'll call later tonight. Maybe he's still at work?"

"He's not mom. I called there."

" I'm sure he'll call later tonight"

"Yeah hopefully mom. I'll let you go out now."

"Kay. Call me if you need anything Ror."

"Thanks. Talk to you later"

After she hung up with her mother, she went into her room thinking that maybe she could put her mind onto something else. It didn't work. She tried reading again, checking her e-mails, and even cleaning a little bit. She really thought he had changed, but all this was doing was bringing back old memories that she didn't want to relive.

It was almost ten and she figured that she mine as well just try to get some sleep. She should have just called him. Then maybe she would have forgave him and they actually would have done something for their anniversary.

She was about to shut off her bedroom light when her cell phone rang. It was Jess. She took a breath and answered.

"Hello" She did not sound happy.

"Hey"

"Hey? That's all you have to say?"

"Ror-"

"Why didn't you call today? Today, of all days! I thought just maybe you would have done something nice for your girlfriend, but I guess I was wrong." Yeah definitely mad.

"Rory…"

"Don't Jess! I don't even want to hear your excuse. You know what it was like when we were younger. You never ever called. I should have known you wouldn't do anything for today. Do you even _remember_ what today is?"

"Rory!"

"What!" How dare he scream at her.

"Sorry. You wouldn't let me get a word in." He paused to see if she would say anything and when she didn't he went on. "Of course I know what today is"

"Then why am I at home in my pajamas Jess? Instead of out spending time with my boyfriend?"

"Go into your living room."

"What" Of all the things he could have said, she wasn't expecting him to say _that_.

"Just do it."

Slowly she opened her bedroom door that led into her living room and gasped in surprise. There was Jess standing there in the middle of the room with a bunch of roses.

"Surprise"

"Jess-"

"Happy Anniversary Rory." He walked to her and gave her a quick kiss. She was still in shock that he was standing in her living room. She hadn't even heard him come in.

"Jess… I thought you forgot."

He smirked. "Yeah. I kind of got that when we were on the phone. I wanted to do something different."

"So you made me think you forgot about our anniversary?"

"Yeah. I guess not the smartest idea"

She smiled. Only Jess could make her so completely mad and then by just showing up have her smiling in less than five minutes.

They sat down on the couch and he gave her the flowers. As she was smelling them, he started talking.

"So… I wanted to ask you something." Omg. Here it was. He was going to ask her to move in with him. She tried not to smile as she waited for him to get the words out.

"Do you want to go to Stars Hollow this weekend?" Wait, What? That's what he wanted to ask? If she wanted to go home this weekend?

"What?" If he noticed her disappointment, he didn't show it.

"Yeah we need to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" As she said the words, she started to move her head to look at him. But instead of seeing his face, she saw a small velvet box opened with a ring in it. A diamond ring. An _engagement_ ring.

"Jess what… "?

"Do you want to marry me?" She couldn't believe he had just asked that. She didn't even see it coming. She smiled and kissed him.

"I thought you were going to ask me to move in with you."

"Well that _is_ included in being married to me."

She kissed him again. She couldn't believe the turn this night had taken. This whole day she was so mad and now all she wanted to do was get up and jump up and down and then call her mom so they could jump up and down together.

"Should I consider that a yes?"

She smiled. This was perfect. Exactly how she wanted it to be.

"I think you can."

* * *

Okay! There it was. Hope everyone liked it. Please review. 


End file.
